At the Falcon's claws
by Frozenstar17
Summary: Follow a young trio in Shadeclan as they journey through life with an ominous prophecy that lingers around the camp
1. Chapter 1

On a stormy leaf-bare when moon was covered by large black clouds three newly born kits lay huddle next to their mother in the warm nursery. Outside in the cold rain a dark brown tabby limped his way towards a cave at the edge of a hill. " Yellowstar? " he croaked " Stonefeather has brought another message...

* * *

_The Falcon flies through cold north winds,_

_Fighting, Flying, and Trying to fly away,_

_Slowly freezing from inside out,_

_Falling quickly _

_Breaking the branches it once perched on. "_

* * *

**SHADECLAN**

**Leader: **Yellowstar - large golden/brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Cindersplash**\- **Pale grey tom with dark grey patches

**Medicine Cat: **Crookedear- dark brown tom with black stripes and a twisted left ear ( Cherrypaw )

**WARRIORS:**

Bramblefur**\- **Dark brown she-cat with white toes ( Littlepaw )

Whisperfang- white tom with silver spots

Frostfall- silver she-cat with a white underbelly

Ravenstripe- dark grey tom with many black stripes

Willowleaf- lithe grey she-cat

Tanglemist- black she-cat with many white speckles

Nightwhisker- jet black tom

Mousespots- pale brown she-cat with grey dapples

Berrysplash- tortoiseshell she-cat

Firestream- dark ginger she-cat with a silver underbelly

Dawnheart- black tom with silver and ginger splashes

Icescar- scarred white she-cat with brown/grey swirls

Stormleap- dark grey tom with silver patches and his left ear is tipped with white

Leopardclaw- golden tom with black leopard spots ( Rabbitpaw )

Coldstrike- blue/grey tom

Bluetuft- white she-cat with a blue/grey tuft

**APPRENTICES:**

Cherrypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat ( Crookedear )

Rabbitpaw- lithe grey tom with a bob tail ( Leopardclaw )

Littlepaw- small ginger she-cat with black spotted markings ( Bramblefur )

**QUEENS :**

Owlbreeze- brown she-cat with a white underbelly and chest( Falconkit- brown she-cat with a white chest speckled with silver flecks)( Skykit-silver she-cat with dark grey patches)(Dustkit- light brown tom with white tipped ears)

**ELDERS:**

Greythroat- dark grey tom with silver tabby stripes

Applefall- dark ginger she-cat with a black tipped tail

* * *

Well that's the end of the opening chapter. If you have any questions or comments just leave a review :)


	2. Take Off

_**Take Off**_

**(Cindersplash)**

Every one knew that there was something wrong with Falconkit. She was always trailing behind and daydreaming while her siblings were playing. But that wasn't the thing that worried the cats of Shadeclan, it was her odd tendency to talk to invisible cats or as the Falconkit liked too call them the "Night Shadows."

"Whispers flew around camp about the kit. Some say that it's just a phase and she will grow out of it. The elders however mumble about dark warriors that hide in the cover of night-fall to prey on small kits.

"Cindersplash!" I jumped as Nightwhisker's voice snapped me put of my thoughts. The black tom was prodding my shoulder with his tail. " Yellowstar said that the last hunting patrol scented fox around the old owl tree." He paused and pointed to a grey tom standing by the entrance to the camp. " She asked me, Stormleap, and you to go check it out."

"I inwardly groaned at the thought of going on a patrol with Stormleap. the tom never seemed to stop talking. It didnt matter if it was about his mate, his kits, or even if it was about the odd shaped root he saw, he never stopped talking. I gave a curt nod to Nightwhisker as I got to my paws and headed out of the camp.

* * *

A cold breeze brushed against my fur as our little patrol made it's way too the old tree. Stormleap had already started rambling on about something when an odd scent reached my nose. I froze and lifted my tail to stop the others. " Do you smell that?: I whispered. The other two toms sniffed the air and nodded. It was the fresh smell of blood. Lowering into a crouch I slowly made my way towards the scent. My heart stopped as I saw what it was. There was a badly wounded cat lying at the base of the tree.

" Great Festa. " Nightwhisker muttered as he joined me. I was shocked too say the least. Thinking quickly I turned to Stormleap. " Go get Crookedear and Cherrypaw and tell them to bring lots of cobwebs." The dark grey tom nodded and raced back to camp kicking up the snow as he left. I looked at the poor cat who was barley breathing at this point and looked at Nightwhisker." Why do i feel so useless?" I mewed " Here I am, the deputy of my clan standing helplessly over the body of an almost dead cat and I can't do anything."The black tom rested his tail on my shoulder. " There was nothing you could do to stop this Cindersplash, but I hope we are doing the right thing by helping this cat." I looked up at him and he pointed with his tail to the odd wounds the cat has. They were... small. As if this cat was picked up by some large bird.

The sound of snow crunching came several minutes later as Stormleap the medicine cats to the cat. Cherrypaw bent over and started to dress the wounds while Crookedear turned to cleared the snow around the cat and turned to the us. " If you want to be useful, you three can help me take this poor she-cat back to camp."

Wait... that's a she-cat?

* * *

Placing the she-cat in the den I quickly raced to Yellowstar's den. The old golden she-cat was fast asleep in her nest. Quickly padding over to her i prodded her side. " Yellowstar we found a wounded cat in our territory." Getting out of her nest, Yellowstar stretched and causally exited the den then look around camp. " Where is this new cat?" She mewed. I pointed to the growing clump of cats standing or sitting around the small medicine cat den. I followed her as she weaved her way to the den. Adjusting my eyes to the dim light. Yellowstar turned to me and mewed " Clear the outside area, i want to speak to Crookedear and Cherrypaw alone." Bowing my head I turned to the entrance only to come face to face with Willowleaf. "Where did you find her?"She mewed. "Don't you ever say hello first?" I grumbled then turned to the rest of the. " It's the middle of leaf-bare, I really don't think that any of you should be standing around here doing nothing." Everyone just looked at each other and walked away. But out of the corner of my eye i could have sworn i saw a dark shadow staring into the den from a corner of camp.

* * *

_Well... this wasn't the best chapter i ever wrote but hey. It wasn't all that bad. _

_Lights out_

_-Frozen_


End file.
